


New Beginnings

by iamjacksblindrage



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gay Virgin Brian, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, guys being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjacksblindrage/pseuds/iamjacksblindrage
Summary: Brian loves his band mate, and maybe Dan loves him back





	

Brian couldn't help himself. He was absolutely in love with his band mate. Rachel knew; he had told her early on that he was gay, but he loved her. He really did love her, and he adored their daughter, but he wanted Dan so bad.

The problem therein being that he'd never been with another man. Trying to make a name for himself in theoretical physics hadn't really left him any opportunities to experiment once he had been sure he wouldn't be physically assaulted for his sexuality. And he knew Dan hadn't even been with a guy. In fact, he wasn't even sure Dan was attracted to men. So Brian had let himself be happy with his life as it was.

Until Dan sat him down to have a serious talk one day.

"Hey, Bri? Can I talk to you about something?" Dan asks, sounding earnest and nervous. Brian sits down at the table in Dan's kitchen and gives the younger man a questioning look. "This is really serious and I'm terrified, so if you could please not make this a joke, I would appreciate it."

"Of course, Dan. What's going on?" Brian's terribly worried, and he wants nothing more than to reach across the table and comfort his best friend. Dan fiddles with his fingers for a long second before he takes a deep breath.

"I think I'm in love with you."

There's a long beat of silence. Brian's throat is closing, he can't breathe, he can't speak. He's scared this is all some big joke, to be honest. Across from him, Dan's knuckles are turning white and he's biting his lip hard enough that Brian's abstractly worried that he might start bleeding.

"Um, c-could you react? Please? You're freaking me out."

Brian still can't find words, so he silently, tentatively reaches across the table and places his hand over Dan's. It relaxes slightly, allowing Brian to slip his fingers between Dan's, though Dan's hand is still trembling. Dan gasps a bit when Brian squeezes his hand.

"W-what does this mean?" Dan asks, and his voice is trembling the same way his hands are.

"It means, uh," Brian starts, clearing his throat. "It means I feel the same way."

There's a pause, a silent beat, before Dan lets out a startled sigh and smiles. His grin is crooked and wide, and his eyes are tearing up a bit. Brian nearly lunges across the table to swipe away the tears before they start falling down Dan's cheeks. Dan wraps his long fingers around Brian's wrists and holds the other man's hands to his face before he places a delicate kiss to the heel of Brian's left hand. 

"You know I don't have any sort of experience in this area, so go easy on me, okay?" Dan asks, breath hot on Brian's palm, and he shivers a bit. He strokes the pad of his thumb along Dan's pronounced cheekbone, gently. 

"If it makes you feel any better," Brian starts, his voice quiet and steady. "I have exactly as much experience as you."

"Really?" Dan looks startled, his eyebrows furrowing. "I would've thought you had some sort of history."

Brian quirks an eyebrow.

"When? I met Rachel when I was still in grad school. And you know what Jersey's like. It's not like I could have fucked around a lot then, even if I was well liked in any way."

Dan shrugs and ducks his head. A tiny bit of a flush is flaring up on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Sorry," he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. "I made a bad assumption." in that moment, Dan looks so ashamed and Brian's heart breaks a little.

"No, shit, Danny, I didn't mean it like that," he begs, out of his chair and rounding the table so quickly he startles Dan. He hauls the younger man in close against his chest. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I've had a lot of time to consider my sexuality and maybe I'm just a bitter old man, but that doesn't make it acceptable to take it out on you."

"No, I get it, I forgive you, man," Dan hastily assures, grabbing for one of Brian's hands. Brian is floored, once again, by just how beautiful his band mate is, and he takes advantage of their new situation to lean down and kiss him, gently. It's chaste and innocent, but the scratch of their respective facial hair is new and it makes them both gasp and part briefly. It's not any more than a few beats before they're kissing each other again, a little more rough, a little less chaste. Brian dominates the kiss quickly and Dan can only moan and whimper against his mouth.

When they pull apart, both are panting, flushes on their cheeks, lips kiss swollen and slick. Dan swallows nervously and bites his lip, looking up at Brian through eyelashes.

"What does this make us?" Dan breathes, his eyes wide and a little scared. "I mean, you have a wife and a child, and I'm the good for nothing friend."

"Listen," Brian interjects. "I love Rachel. She knows that. She also knows she's an exception. She's the only woman I've ever enjoyed having sex with. We have an agreement. We're both allowed to see other people, as long as we talk about it first. And she knows how long I've been pining after you."

"Are we boyfriends then?" Dan asks softly, tangling his fingers with Brian's. Brian grins.

"Yeah, I guess we are," he replies, squeezing Dan's hand. He looks truly content for the first time since Dan's known him, and Dan can't help the grin that stretches across his face.

-

It takes them a few months to feel their way around the edges of their relationship. Dan starts hanging around Brian's house, meaning Audrey is exposed to Dan more, and to Dan's relationship with Brian. Rachel starts taking care of Dan like he's another piece of the family, and Audrey finally really warms up to him and refers to him as 'Uncle Denny' which makes Dan's heart flop a bit. He gets a lot more involved in her life, and it makes him feel like he's finally able to be a father, even if it's not to his own biological child. Their friends and family know about their relationship, though they're not exactly out to the fans. 

Edging around any overt sexual contact takes them a lot longer. Dan is still dealing with his own internalized homophobia, and Brian is nervous about basically being a virgin and having a relationship with a man he actually loves. Dan's still a horny mess, though, and that catapults them head first into sex.

The first time Brian wakes up with Dan rutting against his thigh in his sleep, his cock hard and leaking, Brian is hard faster than he'd ever been in his life. The pair end up grinding sleepily against each other and coming in their pants like a couple of teenagers.

After the first show in Toronto, the two end up dry humping in their green room at the theater. Brian pushes Dan against one of the free walls and ruts his hard cock against Dan's hip and bites his throat and shoulders and tugs at his hair and Dan just holds on for the ride. Brian pulls his cock out of his pants at the last second and comes across Dan's bare, heaving stomach, making the younger man moan. Brian shoves Dan's unitard down just enough to grasp at his dick and strokes him fast until Dan joins him in orgasmic relief. 

After the second show, the next night, Brian palms Dan through his underwear until the man comes in his pants with a gentle sigh. Brian's too tired to even get hard, though, and they end up falling into bed together and sleeping soundly through the night.

They keep busy after Toronto, and that means they have a bit of a dry spell. Which means that when they finally get a free weekend, Dan is instantly all over Brian, kissing and groping his boyfriend, attempting to instigate something. 

The two end up in Dan's oversized bed, stripped down to their underwear, making out leisurely. Dan's rock hard, and Brian can tell, though he himself is only rocking a half chub. He's nervous, and that's hindering his ability to enjoy himself. Dan's fingers find the elastic of his boxers, though, and he whines a bit.

"Can I take these off?" Dan questions softly. His voice is a little tremulous, like he's nervous too. Brian bites his lip and nods, lifting his hips to help Dan get his boxers off. With Dan's soft hands on his bare skin, Brian finds himself almost painfully hard and a little bit light headed.

"Jesus Christ, Bri," Dan gasps, brushing gentle fingers along the underside of Brian's cock. "You're fucking huge."

Brian flushes and avoids Dan's eyes.

"It's not that big," he mumbles.

"How the hell am I ever gonna fit that thing inside me?" Dan sounds incredulous, and Brian startles at the thought of being balls deep in Dan's tight little ass. He'd assumed Dan would be the one doing the fucking, not receiving it.

"Oh, um," Brian sputters, tripping over his own tongue. "Well, for one, practice? I'm not gonna just shove it in your ass, c'mon man. And I'm not gonna fuck you today. We'll both work on fingering you first and get you adjusted to having something in your ass. And there's gonna be a hell of a lot of lube. Secondly, though, I didn't think you'd ever want that. I figured it'd be you fucking me."

"What, like you have more experience with this than I do?" Dan asks, grinning down at Brian. 

"I'd say I do, because at least I've had something in my ass." Brian almost immediately covers his face in embarrassment at the words that just left his mouth.

"Bri?" Dan's voice is soft and questioning, and when Brian looks through his fingers, he sees Dan squeezing his own cock through his boxers. "Are you being serious? Because that's got to be the hottest mental image I've had in months."

Brian huffs a little laugh and threads his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm serious. Just because I've been in the closet doesn't mean I'm dead. I may not have had a real dick in me, but at least I've had a fake one."

Dan bursts into laughter and hides his face in Brian's soft stomach. Brian looks down at him fondly and runs his fingers through his unruly curls and tries not to let his hips seek out the friction of Dan's chest where it's maddeningly brushing against his cock. When Dan finally pulls back, he notices the way Brian's cock is leaking against his stomach, and reaches down to stroke him slowly. It drives Brian crazy, and he bucks up to try and get more out of it, but every time he does, Dan lets off just a bit. Dan lets his free hand explore. He thumbs at Brian's nipple, and receives next to no response, but Brian whines when he presses two fingers into his mouth. He finds that Brian's thighs are almost silky smooth despite the large amount of body hair he has everywhere else, and that they're incredibly sensitive. When he nips at the inside of his thigh, near the crook of his hip, Brian groans and pulls at his hair, and when he dips a spit-slick finger below Brian's balls, the man whimpers and shakes.

"Can I fuck you, Brian?" Dan murmurs, squeezing the base of Brian's cock. Brian moans in desperation, his head thrown back into the pillow.

"Yes, please, I need it," Brian replies, already panting for breath. Dan immediately goes off in search of lube and returns shortly after.

"You tell me if I fuck anything up, ok?" Dan inquires, and Brian nods, shakily before spreading his thighs and pulling his knees back towards his chest. Dan moans at the sight of Brian opening up for him and dips in to kiss the head of his cock before he slicks his fingers up with lube. 

The first finger slips in easily, and Brian talks him through getting a second finger inside of him. This isn't any different than prepping a girl for anal, Dan finds, which is reassuring. What he isn't expecting, though, is to twitch his fingers upwards and have Brian cry out, suddenly heaving in breath.

"Shit, are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"Do that again, fuck!" Brian gasps, squirming on Dan's long fingers.

"What is that?" Dan asks, almost frantically. His fingers have stilled longer than Brian would like, and he's starting to whine.

"That would be my prostate," Brian pants, scrubbing at his face with his hands. "And it feels fucking awesome when you touch that shit. Do. It. Again." By the end, Brian's gritting his teeth and has reached down to grab Dan by the wrist and force him to move. Dan can't help but laugh and curl his fingers to brush them against that spot again. Soon enough, he's adding a third finger, and his own cock is leaking in his underwear.

"C'mon, I'm ready, please," Brian begs, one hand clenched in the pillow next to his head and the other searching blindly for the lube. When Dan shoves his boxers off, though, he hears Brian gasps.

"Jesus Christ, Dan, you're so fucking long," he groans. "Where the fuck are you gonna put all that?"

"W-what do you mean?" Dan stutters, biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows. He glances down at his cock self-consciously and frowns. 

"I mean, that things gonna be in my throat, jesus," Brian moans. 

"I-is that a good thing?" And now Dan's starting to sound nervous, and when Brian focuses his attention back on his boyfriend, he finds the younger man is starting to fall in on himself and he swears under his breath.

"Danny, babe, I didn't mean it like that. I just wasn't expecting that. It's just. I don't know what it'll be like. I don't have a toy that long."

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to," Dan tells him, stroking a thumb along Brian's thigh. "I could just keep fingering you."

"No," Brian insists, shaking his head. "I want this. I want you inside me."

Dan's hands are clumsy when he scrambles to roll a condom down over his cock and slick himself up. But finally, he's steadying his cock with his left hand and bracing his right hand on Brian's thigh and he's pressing in slowly. Brian gasps when the head breaches his tight muscle and urges Dan to keep going until Dan's hips are pressed flush to Brian's ass. Both of them stop to adjust, Brian whimpering and Dan breathing heavily though his nose.

"Jesus, you're fucking tight," Dan gasps, pressing his forehead against Brian's chest. He's fighting to keep calm enough so he doesn't blow his load right away.

"You're so deep," Brian whimpers. "I can feel every inch of you and it's so good, oh fuck." Every gasp of air Brian let's out is a little moan. He's over stimulated and flushed red and Dan can't keep his eyes off him, especially once he starts rocking into Brian little by little and the man responds to each thrust beautifully. He picks up his pace easily, kissing up Brian's chest and throat and jaw as he does. He ends up leaning his forehead down against Brian's, sharing his boyfriend's breath as they both moan and whine. Brian's fingers find their way into Dan's hair and twist and pull, and Dan's thrusts turn erratic in response. He moans, deep in his chest, eyes clenched shut.

"Fuck, ah, Bri," Dan gasps, thrusting harder and faster, chasing release. Brian moans louder in response and pulls Dan's hair tighter, cyclical elevation turning their love-making into fucking.

Brian comes with a choked moan, painting his stomach in stripes. Dan follows soon after, buried deep inside his boyfriend. Dan all but flops onto Brian's chest, burying his face in Brian's neck and breathing heavily.

"I love you," Brian murmurs, wrapping Dan up tight in his arms. He can feel Dan smiling against his skin, and squeezes his boyfriend a bit tighter.

"I love you too, Bri," Dan slurs, kissing Brian's soft skin. Brian giggles a bit and kisses the top of Danny's head. His heart is overflowing with his love for his best friend, and he wishes he could better articulate his feelings.

Brian ends up being the one to get them both cleaned up. Dan all but dozes off as soon as he slumps over next to Brian, so Brian just rolls his eyes and hauls himself out of bed. Dan hums sleepily and his eyes flutter semi-open when Brian wipes him down with a damp wash cloth. He's quick to settle again, though, once Brian comes back to bed, and the two slip off for an afternoon nap, sunlight pouring in Dan's window.

Brian woke up with Dan still sleeping on his chest. He grins; Dan looks years younger in his sleep, peaceful and unworried by the stressor in their lives. He strokes his fingers through Dan's curls, watching the man stir softly, kiss Brian's bare chest, and settle again with a hum.

"God, I love you, baby," Brian breathes, leaning down to kiss the top of Dan's head. Dan smiles sleepily and slurs some sort of response. They end up laying there together for nearly an hour before Brian forces Dan up so they can get some work done.

 

They shove themselves together on the piano bench, and Dan sings off his sloppily written lyrics sheet while Brian tests out different melodies. It's comfortable, thighs warm against each other, and Brian isn't sure he's been this content in his entire life.


End file.
